1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improvement of a pipe joint for connecting pipes for passing a variety of fluid such as liquid or gas, and its pipe slipout preventive mechanism.
2. Prior Art
Hitherto, as shown in FIGS. 11 and 12, there has been known pipe joint structure in which, in a main body 1, an insert 4 moves back and forth in a specific range, and also in order to obtain a slipout preventive function, a rear end of the insert 4, or an opposite side of a pipe insertion port side, is to be abutted against a stepped part in a nipple 2, while a projection 10 formed at a rear part of the insert 4 is to be abutted against a protruding part 11 formed at an inner front end of the nipple 2.
In such a known joint, however, the protruding part 11 must be formed in the nipple 2 after fitting the insert 4 therein, so forming this protruding part 11 is rather difficult.
Moreover, as shown in the drawings, the known joint has a collet 5 in its main body 1 and the collet 5 tightens a pipe 6 connected to the insert 4 not to slip out when pulling force is applied to the pipe 6 in a slipout direction, or a direction toward the pipe insertion port.
However, if the collet 5 does not move certainly in the slipout direction, the tightening force of the collet 5 may fail and the connected pipe 6 may slip out.